


We're Only Seven Miles from the Sun

by QueenSinnamon



Series: The Little Potted Flower Dryad [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Potted Flower Dryad!Hongbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSinnamon/pseuds/QueenSinnamon
Summary: The life and death of the little potted flower dryad, Hongbin.





	

The first thing Hongbin can remember is darkness. Were his eyes open then? He couldn’t be sure. He wasn’t even sure if he had eyes at all yet.

And then there was warmth, faint at first, coming from up above, before it enveloped him completely. He didn’t know what it was, or why, but it reassured him. There was more to his life than neverending blackness.

After that was the flood. A torrent came down on him suddenly, softening his skin, pulling his indefinite form apart at the seams. He wanted to scream, plead for help, but if he had a mouth at all, his cries were drowned out. He was going to die. He didn’t know which was more sad; that he was going to die, or that he had hardly even had a life to begin with?

And then he felt it, a weight around him, wet and heavy, but solid, tangible, crumbly in his hands. 

Hands. He had a body, small and frail, but it was a body all the same. He could move, not much, but enough for him to grasp at the heaviness, enough to pull himself onward. To where, he didn’t know, but he knew he had to go somewhere.

The heaviness gave way to nothingness, and then something, bright, blinding him. He had eyes, and he closed them shut as he continued plowing his way out. Just a little more until finaly-- _ finally _ \--he was free.

He stood bare foot on damp soil, his thin legs shaking as a breeze passed by in greeting, a soft welcome.

For the first time, Hongbin, the little dryad, saw the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me some weeks ago, when I saw Ravi wear that bee headband, and I thought "Hey what if Honey Rabee meets little flower Hongbin?".  
> Ridiculous freaking inspiration, but it's inspiration, and I'll take it wherever I can get it.
> 
> And I saw a fanart with a similar idea, exactly with Hongbin and Ravi too, and the idea kinda grew.
> 
> It's finished in my head now. I just have to write it down.  
> As the summary implies, it isn't going to be a completely happy story, but it will get there, _eventually_.
> 
> I'll be releasing this one small chapter after another. Have patience please.  
> My characters are very tiny things.
> 
> -
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to me through [here](http://PayPal.Me/ChaJungPiggybank).
> 
> It's not a requirement at all, it's all completely up you. I would just be very very grateful for whatever feedback you would give me.  
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
